the temple gate called Beautiful
by Blind Angelic Assassin
Summary: *Complete*Bra lives in a world of mystery. She has forgotten her entire family...and for a good reason. But Goten can't deny his love for her so he gives her another chance at a new life.But does that mean the assassin will finally complete her work?R+R!
1. Of Default

Before you read!  
  
Bring a tissue, and your eyeballs! Although I know that I can't write and I'll probably get no reviews, but please take your time to read! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up crying.  
  
I looked around me. It was cold and dark, the air moist and I could hear the traffic. My hands scraped the wet cement-----cement? I shook my head furiously and stood up, I fell against a brick wall. I looked at my hands; they were a bit torn and bleeding. I suckled them gently while I observed my surroundings. I seemed to be in an alley, and the moon shone dimly ahead of me.  
  
I tried to think. My mind racked painfully. Who am I again? I repeated my thought through words. My cracked and dry lips were sore and I soon realized my strong thirst and hunger.  
  
I stumbled, dazed, to the opening of the alleyway. I tripped over something. I yelled out and began crying pitiful tears as it fell. But all these emotions were so strange...it was as if they didn't belong to me. To my relief, it was only a large bag.  
  
I suddenly saw something dark approach me; it's shadow moved towards me, its hands reached out.  
  
"Bra?" He spoke, his black eyes focussed on mine.  
  
I held back a bit in fear, but held his gaze defiantly. He was young, a bit older, handsome, too. I squinted in the dark and fumbled for words, not knowing who he was but out of courtesy.  
  
"Uh, I, I do not understand." I finally said slowly, my lips formed the words numbly.  
  
He gave me a puzzled look then a wave of understanding washed over his face. "Damn, you don't remember anything, do you?"  
  
I was taken back by his rudeness. I searched for a rebuke; my inflexible mind seemed to have done something like that before. "Shut up." I finally came up with.  
  
He laughed lightly. "I'm glad to see that you still have your attitude."  
  
I furrowed my brow angrily. He reached out for me and embraced me. His arms warmed my cold, shaking body.  
  
"Oh, Bra...." He said that name again.  
  
I was confused again. Something in me, maybe a reflex made me move my arms and hold him back. It was an awkward movement for me and I could hear his shallow breathing.  
  
He looked at me sadly, "come with me."  
  
I nodded numbly. Perhaps he could give me some kind of shelter and tell me who I am. I needed to know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was amazing that she couldn't remember anything. But I had to help her. I ignored the threats from Vegeta and his family had to tell her. I decided that I could at least tell her about her name. And give her a new life in this pointless world.  
  
The medicine must have worked pretty damn strong.  
  
Vegeta had called us to his house, and especially me because of my relationship with Bra. Our love.  
  
The meeting had begun with our family and the Briefs, oddly, excluding Bra.  
  
Vegeta spoke in mostly low, deep intervals about his plan. "It has been in our family ever since I have established a family here on earth." He began.  
  
My family traded curious glances. But Bulma and Trunks' faces froze in still emotion.  
  
Vegeta sighed and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Back on my planet, women were treated as curses. Not to live with their families after a certain age because of a threat."  
  
I looked over to my father. He was nodding slowly.  
  
"The reason..." Vegeta's voice flowed off for a moment as he caressed his neck. "Is that Saiyan women are more fierce fighters than men. If not confined and left alone, they could slaughter their own family. Both unconscious and conscious of their acts." His black eyes raised to mine. "I am going to let her go. But, no one in this room must go after her." His eyes pierced through me. "Not even you." He whispered huskily.  
  
The room had had a deafening silence. It stood like that for what seemed like eternity. Vegeta stood up, looked over the company and left briskly. Bulma and Trunks followed solemnly.  
  
Goku nodded to us and we left as well. We let ourselves out of the Brief's French doors and drove my parents drove home and I drove myself to my condo on campus.  
  
The medicine was strong.  
  
It took me days to find her. As a college student, I skipped many of my classes and fell dangerously behind in my tests and homework to look for her. And I finally found her. She slept in my room and I dressed her in some of my oversized clothes.  
  
I still cannot believe where Vegeta had left her. He had put her in a remote alleyway downtown, the most dangerous part of the city and where the rape and crime rates went skyrocketing each year. She was so well bred, not the type to be seen on the streets. When she rebuked me in that alley, I remember a wave of loving memories flashing over my mind. I hoped I can bring back her smile, her laughter and her...memory.  
  
"No," I said out loud to myself as I held my head and shook it. "It would be dangerous."  
  
I checked my watch. It was 12 Am. I sighed and took a quick shower, dressed and climbed onto the couch in my small living room. The cushions were hard and I longed to sleep beside Bra. I longed to feel her cozy body and to hear her girlish giggles. I finally drifted to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up. I felt around me and I touched the strange clothes I was in. They were much better than my damp ones. It was still dark and I stepped out from the bed. I opened the door quietly and could hear light snoring. I fumbled my way into another room and recognized the boy that had took me here.  
  
I bent down to observe him. "Bra..." I repeated his words from when we were in the alley. Could he have been referring to me? He was very good-looking. His pale rose lips parted and he breathed softly.  
  
I could have sworn I knew him.  
  
Something about his eyes, hair, everything reminded me of an event. But I couldn't remember. I felt hot tears crawl into my eyes as I backed away into my room. I fell on my bed and began to cry.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't I remember one damn thing? It's all like some horrible dream that is beyond my grasp....." I heard my voice being choked by my tears. "Damn it...." I pounded my pillow and cried myself into sleep.  
  
The dream of my first new life was startling. I was walking into someone's house. This too, I did not recognize. Every movement I made was robotic. Controlled by something unseen. I made my way up the winding staircase. Glass chandeliers hung elegantly. I noted the splendor of this home. They must have been very wealthy.  
  
I opened a door and peeked into it. The moon shone proudly on a sleeping figure. I suddenly felt my body convulsing into cramps.  
  
The world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awakened to that pinpricking feeling you get in your arm every time you'd put all your weight on it. I stretched and made myself some breakfast. My first class wouldn't start in 45 minutes. I sat down and turned the radio on. I lowered the volume in consideration for the sleep of my guest. My beloved. I had checked on her before I went down to the kitchen and she seemed to be all right.  
  
I gobbled down my cereal until something in the radio news caught my attention. I was always an ambit murder mystery lover. And exciting real life murder reports always perked me up.  
  
"This morning, a resident of West City living in the Windsor Park area has been murdered. The cause and reason why is unknown. Witnesses say that they saw a large animal or human-looking suspect was near and that was probably in the house. We will update you later. But now, let's hear from...."  
  
A shiver crawled down my spine. It felt like little cold fingernails tracing themselves down my back. "Windsor Park......" I murmured through my mouthful of cereal. That is where Bra used to live. Used to live.  
  
I dropped everything and ran to her room. I peeked in and saw her figure sleeping. She on her back and her hair was sprawled on the pillow.  
  
I saw her stir. I pushed myself against the wall. "Could she have....." I whispered to myself. I furrowed my brow and ran my hand through my messy hair.  
  
I looked at my watch again. I had to leave. I guess I might as well have left her here and she might even wreak havoc. I shrugged lightly. I already have too many things to worry about. Besides, she couldn't have gone out last night. She looked clean. I quickly packed, organized the dishes and scribbled a note to her. It had instructions on where the food was and that I would be back at 5 PM.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I yawned and opened my eyes. I was still in my bed. But the strange dream left me bit exhausted. I crawled out of bed and walked into a kitchen.  
  
"Um..is anyone home?" I said quietly; a bit scared. No one was in the home. I saw a note on the table in messy writing and scanned over it. As my eyes met the last line, I finally discovered his name.  
  
"Gonna miss you. Take care, Goten." It read.  
  
I repeated his name softly. I kissed the paper. He sounded so familiar. I ate dry cereal and went back into my room.  
  
I was restless. I was curious to know more about him and possibly, me. I opened some drawers and found the usual. Combs, dirty and clean underwear, some porn magazines, photographs of parks and a big binder. I took it out slowly. Felt the bumpy, textured cover and leaned back against the bed.  
  
I opened it carefully and an array of pictures jumped out in front of my eyes. Pictures of him, people around him, hugging and playing. They all looked so familiar.  
  
I flipped to the middle of the book. It wasn't exactly a random movement. More like fate.  
  
And I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
How did you like the first chapter? Please review! I know everyone hates reviewing, but constructive criticism and PRAISE for my work is always welcomed. Lol. 


	2. Breathe

I couldn't concentrate. The professor's voice rambled namelessly past my ears as thoughts ran through my head.  
  
I was so worried about her. What if she did get out last night? I was a pretty heavy sleeper, so I may have not heard her go out of the house. And I guess I snore sometimes, too. I scribbled my notes routinely as I kept on loading my burden of worry. I was so paranoid.  
  
I threw my pen down and walked out of the room. I slammed the doors in the astonished faces and the professor, with his jaw frozen in surprise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I touched the pictures. I flipped a few more pages and saw the same people. I saw..me. And him....  
  
The first picture was of that boy, Goten and I. We were standing in front of a park, muted laughing, holding hands.  
  
When did this all happen? Other pictures showed us playfully kissing, hugging, him giving me a gift and me, blushing. Something in my heart soared as I saw these pictures. They seemed to fill partially the empty void in my heart.  
  
My head hurt.  
  
I dropped the binder and walked into the kitchen. I heard a quiet murmur. I glanced at the small radio under the table. I picked it up and turned it up a bit more. I tsked, Goten must've forgotten to turn it off.  
  
The voice came out warbly, then clearer as I turned the volume knob up.  
  
"Good afternoon, West City! We're are glad to report that the civilian that was reportedly dead in Windsor Park last night is only severely injured. As we update you further on in the day, we will now hear from Sally Knox and the daily commute...."  
  
I knocked it off of its stand and I held myself. I suddenly felt very cold. I bit my fingernails nervously.  
  
"Windsor Park.." I said to myself quietly. The place sounded so familiar.  
  
I tasted something crusty and dry. It fell into my mouth and it melted into a metal-like liquid. It clung onto my tongue and mixed with my saliva.  
  
I looked at my fingers.  
Invisible spiders crawled all over me.  
  
I had blood in my nails.  
  
"No....." It escaped from me softly. It was dry, old, perhaps from.....last night? Was it mine? I bit my fingers, almost fervently for any sign of pain. I felt nothing except for my teeth.  
  
I shivered and backed myself into a wall. I was so confused. I seemed to know where the blood had came from, but at the same time, didn't want to remember.  
  
I ran into the washroom and scrubbed my fingers till my pinky bled. They were now red and sore. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue hair was messy and my sea blue eyes were bloodshot and I had dark circles around them. Everything seemed to fit in then. Windsor Park, the blood-------the dream.  
  
I froze and let the water from the tap run freely. I then turned if off with robotic movement and walked numbly back into the room. The room, the pictures seemed to lure and call me in with silent tones.  
  
I picked up the book again and flipped near the back.  
  
The people in this picture struck a tone in my memory. I was in the middle, a man with a high hairline was behind me, scowling, a blue haired woman was grinning and holding my hand, a purple haired boy stood beside me and a smile balanced lightly on his lips. Goten was beside the purple haired boy and he had his arm wrapped playfully around him.  
  
I knew them. I didn't know who they were but I have seen them before. The girl who looked like me was laughing and the park behind the group also reminded me of something, somewhere.  
  
One word escaped my lips. "Family...." I whispered. I touched my lips gently. Something was coming back into my lost memory now, more pictures, this time, empty ones, flooded my mind and my eyes widened.  
  
"They're my....family...." My headache came back and I laid myself on the bed. No, I told myself, stop thinking. Stop stressing yourself. There must be a reason why Goten had taken you here. Stop it! STOP IT!  
  
"STOP IT!" I screamed at the empty ceiling as I held my head firmly. I began to cry again and I just lay there. I let the tears roll freely down my face. I knew I looked like hell. But who cared. I live in it. Silence flooded my ears as I whimpered pitifully. I sniffed and reasoned with myself.  
  
I had blood in my nails------not my blood. The neighborhood in my dream was oddly familiar. The house wasn't Someone was hurt in that area. Have I found my family? No, I told myself as I shook my head. I had to stay on track. Someone was almost killed. I had blood in my nails.  
  
I had blood in my nails.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I rushed home on the bus. I had almost dropped my books as I climbed up to my condo.  
  
I opened the door and ran to Bra's room. I slowed down as I came closer. I peeked through the door and glimpsed her asleep. I sighed with relief and sat down for an early supper.  
  
She slept until 9:30 until she had finally timidly entered the living room. She fixed herself up a bit and she looked like the times when she was still my Bra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know your name." I told him as I entered the dankly covered room and I sat beside him on his couch. I tried to make it sound as casual and unsuspecting as possible.  
  
He nodded slowly as he fixed his eyes on the screen again. "So?"  
  
I took the binder from behind my back and showed him the photo. "I know these people." I told him. "I just can't remember them fully."  
  
I saw his eyes darting back to me and he faced me. He was silent as our eyes met.  
  
"I have no idea of what you're saying." He said lightly. He held my gaze firmly.  
  
He was lying. And something in me snapped. I don't know where it came from, but my arm came up and I slapped him, hard. My palm felt a bit burnt as I held it in midair, unable to move. His cheek left an imprint of my hand.  
  
He sat still. He was still looking at me with that calm, serene, look. I slapped him again. This time, he felt his cheeks slowly and grinned slowly.  
  
"You don't need to know, Bra." He said as he felt his jawbone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra stood up and stomped out of the room. Goten followed her. ' She still is stubborn', he thought smugly.  
  
Bra went to the room and grabbed her old clothes. Goten stood at the doorway and observed her.  
  
She walked to the door and put on her shoes angrily. Goten grabbed her shoulder as she was about to open the door. Bra threw him off and ran out. Goten followed.  
  
Pretty soon, he was beside her; he breathed easily as she panted. They ran side by side out of the building and he stopped her again. She had tried outrunning him, but it was impossible. She turned on him fiercely and glared at him. They stood, staring eachother down with fire filled eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
Bra gritted her teeth. "To find them."  
  
Goten chuckled. "And where are you going to go find them?"  
  
Bra's eyes glazed over with ice. "Anywhere." She paused and let the silence drift in the cool night air. "Even if they're in hell."  
  
Goten glared back. "Do you even know where you'll be going?" He cocked his head to one side and smirked lightly. "You probably don't even know who they are."  
  
Bra clenched her teeth and struggled to get away. "They're..they're....my family!" She yelled. Her eyes flashed angrily again, "you take me in like some lost dog, but do you know what kind of hell I'm going through?!" She paused to take in deep breaths. "You can't deny me! If you won't tell me, I'll even sleep with the devil to find out!" She dug her nails into his arms. "I don't need you!"  
  
Goten's grip loosened. Bra saw her chance and took off, tripping a few times as she ran away into the alley. Goten didn't follow. He looked hopelessly after her as her last words scraped themselves against his heart.  
  
Goten fell to the ground on his knees. He let his jeans rub on the pavement. "Damn, she knows."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I picked myself off from the ground and walked slowly back to my room. Some curious heads peeked out of the building and glanced at me. I ignored them. My neighbors were always nosey, and they were hoping to see what the result was of the World War III that was just unleashed.  
  
I let myself into my room and lay down on her bed. It still smelled like her. I took a deep breath and sighed. I couldn't go after her. If she really knew where Windsor Park was, she could find them and tell them about me. And then I'll be the one in hell.  
I finally sat down in my desk and went through my physics questions easily. I managed to get a 78% on my last physics class with minimum studying. Mom said that I've always been lucky.  
  
Well she was wrong. Right now, I felt like the most cursed, love endowed man in the universe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra ran through alleyways blindly, letting her tears spread across her delicate cheeks and her hair get tangled. She finally broke down in sobs as she fell against a cold wall.  
  
"Goten, Goten, I'm so scared...." She murmured repeatedly as she tucked her head between her knees. She hugged her shivering body.  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps. There was more then one set of feet, and they were coming closer to her. She looked up to dark figures through her tear- dimmed eyes.  
"Goten?" Bra asked quietly to the silent strangers.  
  
They looked down on her, the shadows hiding their faces.  
  
Suddenly, one of then spoke. "Goten?" He turned around and looked at the others. "Come with us." He said suddenly. His voice was soft.  
  
Bra sniffled and stood up. She was a bit shorter than the leader. "You know him?"  
  
Even in the dark, one could see a questionable smile on his face. "Sure, baby. You lost?"  
  
Bra nodded. She felt the eyes of the rest of the group as she was looked over.  
  
"Come with us, baby. We'll take you home." He offered again.  
  
Bra nodded again, very curtly and followed him. The rest of the gang closed in and walked through the streets. She lifted her head proudly to the streetlights and looked back at Goten's window. She turned back and pushed away her thoughts. She pushed him away.  
  
The leader reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a small knife as he continued his walk. He clicked it open and tapped it on his chin thoughtfully. He grinned. There was something in that girl's eyes that was dangerous. Something useful. They would just have to go a little bit deeper. He dug the blade gently into his cheek as he smiled, drawing droplets of blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please take your time to review! PUH-LEESE!!! 


	3. Eclipse

The White Chaise was an elite band of another example of human brutality and mistakes. It consisted of 4 members, 3 guys and 1 girl. The leader, the Chaisiar, was ruthless. He was stubborn and did whatever would give him whatever he wanted. This time, he wanted Bra.  
  
His gang once had 5 members. Had. Until Chirissa was killed in a fight. And Chaisiar needed someone new. Someone fresh.  
  
They were often called twisted and sick. They killed for fun and the thrill. And it was time again to take on another challenge.  
  
Chaisiar picked up a cute blue-haired girl that night. They didn't usually wander on this side of town. It was where most of the college students with rich and influential parents supporting them lived in their fancy condos. He had lied about knowing Goten. But hey, in life, you got to let out some distrust. And it wasn't that unusual to find a kid that was sick of life in this area. He had learned that it was usually the rich kids that were the most determined.  
  
He turned to the girl. She was determined in her walking as she kept her eyes to the ground. He glanced over to Aria. She was looking over Bra with narrowed eyes. Chaisiar snickered a bit. He and Aria had been going out loosely. And every time he would recruit a girl to the gang, Aria would constantly be scrutinizing her and a jealous blaze would light her eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's your name, baby?" He asked after he turned his back on his group.  
  
Bra looked up quickly, startled and distracted from her thoughts. "My name is Bra." She flipped her hair casually and wiped some dried tears from her eyes.  
  
Aria raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 'Bra is pretty.' She decided silently to herself. She furrowed her brow. She was glad that Chirissa had been killed. After her death, Aria never had any competition over Chaisiar-- --until this night.  
  
Chaisiar was quiet and so was the rest of the gang. He led them to the back of a dirty, old bar.  
  
They walked past drunken whores, half naked and over on top of their drunken lovers. They kicked trash away from their path as they settled at the back of the alley.  
  
Bra stifled a scream as she felt something move beneath her. She had sat on an old duffel bag and now it was moving. Chaisiar heard her and threw her off. A blond boy that held her firmly in his arms caught her.  
  
Chaisiar grinned at Gabriel's accuracy and went back to the bag. He zipped it open confidently and it spilled out two people. A man and a women, in the moment of a heated lovemaking.  
  
Chaisiar spat in disgust. He pushed the couple away aggressively and they stumbled out of the alley, frightened. Chaisiar then roared at all the other vagabonds in the alley to get out. They obeyed immediately.  
  
Bra was shaking a bit. Gabriel put her down gently and she sat down on cold ground. No more duffel bags for her.  
  
Chaisiar turned to her and grinned. He paused for a dramatic silence to fill the air. "Well, Bra. We," he made a dramatic circling gesture around him, "welcome you to the White Chaise."  
  
Bra was unimpressed. He was trying too hard. Bra nodded politely and curled up half way to go to sleep. Chaisiar suddenly picked her up aggressively and made her stand up. Bra didn't even bat an eye in surprise. She had chosen the gang over Goten. And she had to live with it.  
  
"No sleep for you yet, Bra." Chaisiar growled under a smile. She could hear some rude snickering from the back. "We want to see what you're really made out of." He turned to the group and they nodded eagerly; almost like wolves surrounding the leader that is ready to make the kill.  
  
Chaisiar grinned. "Initiation."  
  
Bra's eyes widened only slightly. Chaisiar had to admit it, she was surprisingly different. The rest of the gang noticed it too; they traded curious looks amongst themselves.  
  
"I'll do it." She said under fleeting breaths.  
  
Chaisiar cocked his head to one side, stepped back and looked her over. She was young and daring, very pretty and well-bred. Not the types to go up against something like this.  
  
"Go." Chaisiar said quietly, motioning silently to the rest of the group as they closed in like wolves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I held my head up high and raised a hand in the air. "Wait, how do I pass this?"  
  
Chaisiar looked at me with cold eyes. "You don't know?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head quickly.  
  
He crossed his arms and halted the rest of t he gang. "They will beat you for 5 minutes. You are allowed to fend them off, but you must be standing at the end of the time."  
  
"All 4 of you?" I asked again, I was a bit scared, but hoped my questions would buy me some time.  
  
"No, Chaisiar is not involved." Came a sleek, velvety voice. I turned to the direction of the voice. A tall, black haired girl stepped out in my view. She looked at me with her challenging ebony eyes.  
  
I locked eyes with her for a moment. Chaisiar broke the spell.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Without turning my eyes away, I felt my lips form those fatal words. "Yeah."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you think it's a bit extreme to let Bra join a gang? 


	4. White Chaise

I braced myself and into a stance; this movement came naturally, as if I've learned it before. I closed my eyes for a moment and squeezed them gently. When I opened them, I saw the 3 of them come closer towards me. I tightened my muscles. I was going to show Goten.  
  
I can live without him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gabriel, Aria and Marc closed in slowly on the girl. There was this feeling of pride that surrounded her and delayed their movement. It surrounded her like an invisible shield. They felt like their every move and thought was being monitored by her cold blue eyes.  
  
They launched. They hit her, kicked her and beat her. But every time a hit was struck, the proud Saiyan Princess got up, some times tired and limping, some times fighting them off. The entire thing seemed like a nightmare, a bloody frenzy that she was annexed in. But time passed so slowly for her; it was too slow for those waiting.  
  
Bra was exhausted after the 5 minutes, she stood, shaking a bit and with blood trickling down her lip. Yet she stood. Her head still held up high, her body quivering and her arms at her side, defenseless.  
  
Chaisiar was amazed. "Damn...." He whispered, breathless. He looked over to his gang; some had a few bruises and cuts and all were breathing hard.  
  
"Chaisiar, get me something to drink." Panted Aria, she reached out to him. She wiped a hand over her sweaty brow and glared at Bra. She had hoped a girl like Bra wouldn't pass the initiation; but she had. And with incredible defiance.  
  
Chaisiar ignored her and walked past her and towards Bra. Aria growled quietly.  
  
He could see Bra's eyes watching his every movement; she looked almost....cougar-like. He reached out to her and felt that steady heart in her collapse in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was exhausted. Chaisiar reached out to me and I didn't care anymore what was going to happen to me. My muscles ached and my headaches came back. I fell into his arms and something strong that was keeping me alive snapped as he held me firmly.  
  
I thought it was all in vain until, that the whole was a waste of my time until I heard his words.  
  
"You did alright, Bra. You did aliright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chaisiar just stood there. Just held her and didn't move. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. Several minutes passed by and none of us spoke. Her victory was like a deafening silence on us.  
  
I finally stood up, flipped by black hair and walked up to them. I put a hand on his shoulder; he didn't even acknowledge my presence.  
  
"Chaisiar," I said softly. "Don't forget about our plan."  
  
His eyes snapped open and they didn't even shift towards me. "The girl needs rest, Aria."  
  
I heard coldness in his voice and backed away. I sat down on some garbage bags and only half-slept. I couldn't believe Chaisiar. He was so different. He would never treat someone fresh from the initiation this way. He didn't even treat me like this.  
  
I looked over to Gabriel and Marc. They were whispering quietly, I sharpened my ears to hear them.  
  
"Chaisiar would never let us sleep here. We do have a place to stay, you know." Gabriel said under hushed voices.  
  
Marc nodded; his alert, Asian eyes glanced at Chaisiar. "Look at him, he's still holding her, he hasn't moved."  
  
Something in me stirred. I moved my head and looked over to where Marc had glanced. He was right. Chaisiar just stood there, eyes closed and holding Bra. He was so still that I thought that he was dead. And Bra, she was gently sleeping away, still in his arms. The moon shone on them like a spotlight. I let out another quiet growl and curled up angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up with a start. I felt a bit cramped and sore, confused, too. Until I remembered last night. I remembered it all. I moved and realized that someone was holding me.  
  
"Chaisiar..." I whispered gratefully.  
  
He was sitting and held me in his arms. His eyes were open and he was looking at me. He brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Come on, kid. It's morning."  
  
My heart soared. I was accepted. I passed the test. Now I could start a new life with the White Chaise, a new life like this morning where I could forget my family, Goten, the pictures, and the....the blood washed from my nails.  
  
I shook my head violently, No, I could become someone different now, and someone new and I could start a new life....with Chaisiar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day consisted mainly of the White Chaise teaching Bra their rules and codes. They showed her their various hideouts and rebuked her gently when she failed at shoplifting a pair of socks.  
  
When night finally came, Chaisiar took her aside to a corner in an abandoned building.  
  
"Bra. You know our gang now. And you know the risks and penalties. Now we're putting you to the test." He looked at her.  
  
Bra nodded. "What's the test?"  
  
Chaisiar sighed. He looked at her; she was so valuable, if she stood the initiation, than she was incapable of more things than he had guessed. "If you fail this, we may have to reconsider you joining."  
  
"The test is this: we sneak into a house and you'll have to either kill a person in that house or seriously injure the entire family in that house. You with me, so far?" He said, eyebrows lifted.  
  
"What kind of a test is this, Chaisiar?" Bra asked again, dismissing his words.  
  
Chaisiar held her gaze. She hadn't looked away, or moved. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Blood bath."  
  
Bra let out a 'pshhhh', like when some body is irritated or surprised. She threw her hands up in the air and walked away from him. Chaisiar followed her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Perhaps she was scared.  
  
Bra glared at him. "That is so stupid."  
  
Chaisiar was taken back. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes. "That is so stupid." She repeated. "I have to injure or kill someone to join your gang?" She shook her head. "But I already withstood the initiation."  
  
Chaisiar shrugged. "Whatever, that was just the beginning."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "No. The initiation was over. You can't go back on your word."  
  
"I can do whatever I want you whore!" He suddenly pushed her back against the whitewashed walls. His nostrils were flared and red in the face. He breathed hard.  
  
Bra winced, "Chaisiar, your hurting me!"  
  
He ignored her and pushed her further in. She could feel her muscles tensing and her skin being scraped by the rough wall.  
  
Suddenly, Gabriel walked up to Chaisiar and Bra and pulled him off. Chaisiar whirled on Gabriel and elbowed him in the stomach. Gabriel stood unmoving.  
  
"Let her go, Chaisiar." He said. He looked over to Bra; she was still against the wall, shaking and surprised. He and glared at Chaisiar. Chaisiar spat on the ground.  
  
"Go to hell, Gabe." He hissed; he walked away angrily and out the door.  
  
Gabriel held his stomach and approached Bra. She was crying a bit. He flipped his hair from his eyes. "You can leave if you want to, but if you really wanna stay, you'll have to do what he said."  
  
Bra looked to the ground. "I'll stay for one more night and then I'll leave in the morning." She sat down and curled up.  
  
Gabriel glanced at her and then went back to his chair. He looked over to Marc and Aria. They had seen the whole thing, and they ignored him. Gabriel stared at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know when your stomach feels all tied up? That's how I felt then. My girlfriend ran out of my condo and now was roaming the streets; it was too dangerous for her. Although my campus was the safest, drug dealers and messed up gangs were everywhere.  
  
I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. I tried locating her Ki. I found it. It was pretty far, but I could still make it. I had to get her back; she wasn't ready for the world; not when she can't even remember what I had meant to her...  
  
I sprinted around town until I got close. Night was closing in and what I could make out was an old building that looked as if it was going to collapse anytime. I went closer and froze.  
  
I've been warned of this. The stories of it and legends surrounded the sign. And there it was. Right in front of me.  
  
A white broken circle with a pale, messy drawing a tiger in the middle. Its old paint had cracked and it looked fitting on the wall.  
  
"The White Chaise." I whispered to the air. I shook my head, the White Chaise had gotta be the stupidest gang in the universe. Their gang name meant 'white chair', but their trademark was a picture of a tiger.  
  
I took a deep breath and pushed open an old door. I creaked and I tensed up. The building was like a maze of doors and halls. I looked for her Ki; it was stronger than before. I followed it; it led me to a large room. I saw a glimpse of her, lying on the floor and sleeping. I also heard quiet voices. I backed onto a wall.  
  
"Damn....she joined them...." I sighed quietly.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A silky voice filled his ear. "Gotcha."  
  
Goten turned and looked at her. She had long black hair and her eyes gleaned mischievously. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and pressed herself onto him. Goten breathed shallow breaths and struggled a bit.  
  
"Whatcha doing here, sexy?" She continued with her sleek voice.  
  
Goten squirmed. He had to think fast. His plan was to get her out quickly, but since he was caught by a martial arts legend, he had to change plans.  
  
"I want to join you guys." He finally rushed out.  
  
Aria loosened her group and suddenly attempted to kick him. Goten grabbed her leg and she grinned. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Can I at least spend the night----" Goten was cut off by the door that had flung open.  
  
Chaisiar stormed in angrily then paused when he saw Goten. "What did you drag into your bed now, Aria?" He said mockingly.  
  
Aria ignored him. "This kid wants to join us."  
  
Chaisiar grinned. "So, now we're all going to have some big orgy?"  
  
Aria glared at him. Goten blushed lightly. "No you idiot, he wants to be part of the gang."  
  
Chaisiar looked Goten over. "Alright, let's do the initiation now." He punched one hand into his other repeatedly. "Besides, I need to let off some stress."  
  
Aria held Chaisiar's arm. "You're getting involved?"  
  
Chaisiar grinned. "Sure, why not."  
  
Goten was getting extremely uncomfortable. And Aria didn't really helped. She smiled and hit Goten playfully on his pelvis. Goten backed away into the room. Marc and Gabriel looked up at him, bored.  
  
Aria grabbed him back into the hall. She noted Chaisiar's jealously flash in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around Goten and grinned slyly. Chaisiar shoved Aria off of him and hit Goten in the jaw. Goten got up quickly and dodged another hit. Marc and Gabriel rushed into the hall to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"You freaks!" Chaisiar screamed at them. "The initiation's starting!"  
  
Gabriel and Marc traded confused looks. They then rushed into the frenzy and soon, all 4 were on Goten, beating and kicking him.  
  
Goten, in only slight pain, knew that he could wipe out the entire gang; but knew that it would also mess up his plan. So he let his body go limp and let them bruise him. They finally came off of him. Goten was still standing, and faking painful moans.  
  
Chaisiar smirked. "You're almost in, boy."  
  
Goten nodded slowly. He 'limped' into the main room and spotted Bra. "Can I sleep beside her?" He asked casually.  
  
Marc looked at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
Goten shrugged, "I dunno, she just reminds me of someone."  
  
Chaisiar ignored him. Goten smiled lightly as he laid himself beside Bra's sleeping body. Soon, he fell asleep, drooling on his shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wasn't really asleep. When I felt Goten lay beside me, I was surprised. He was more stubborn than I was. I couldn't believe it. He really did love me....he loved me enough to endure the initiation. That had to be the only reason why he joined. Love...that seemed so long ago.  
  
I felt hot tears spring up in my eyes. I cautiously stroked his black hair. It was damp with sweat and I cuddled up closer to him. "Goten," I murmured, "you idiot, why did you have to go and join...."  
  
The room was completely dark and I could see Marc guarding the doorway.  
  
I needed to get out. I couldn't stay here; Chaisiar would probably kill me if he could lash out like he did before. I slapped Goten gently on the head. He grunted and shifted. He opened his eyes lazily, then snapped to attention.  
  
"Bra? What's up?" A sheepish grin rose on his face.  
  
I giggled quietly. He seemed so much more recognizable now, like I've known him forever. I hid my smile and forced myself to keep a straight face. "Goten, I need to get out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He was so dumb sometimes.  
  
"They're going to kill me."  
  
Goten turned on his stomach and looked at me. "Chaisiar, right?"  
  
I nodded. Was I in a dream? It was as if he knew me for years....something in my mind cleared; but I was still dillusioned.  
  
Goten got up, picked me up and silently went to the door. He backed against a wall and kept an eye on Marc. He was sleeping. Goten looked at me. I nodded. He sped past Marc and raced out the door. We burst out of that bondage like two doves from a cage. We soared through the air.  
  
Then there we were. Under the dancing stars and in the brisk midnight air. We stopped after we got far away and in an alley. All of the sudden out of nowhere, perhaps the fates or even cupid; we embraced and our lips met. Something clicked. I released my lips for only a moment. ":Boyfriend."  
  
Goten gazed at me and froze time. He smiled gently and put me down on the ground where we sat. Our lips joined again, and this time, the kisses had bittersweet love.  
  
Our souls rejoined that night. With the stars and moon as our witness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Wassup? I know I stink as a writer, but please review anyway! 


	5. H2SO4

Bra stirred beside me. I looked at her. She was on top of me and snored gently. I helped put her shirt back on straight again. Her skirt was hiked up from our lovemaking and my lips still burned with the aftermath of her kisses. I pushed her skirt down back again and kissed her hair.  
  
I gazed out to the stars, contented. Only a few hours had passed since we got out of hell and the constellations still shone brightly above us.  
  
All of the sudden, almost robotically, Bra got up and walked with a dazed look in her eyes to the exit of the alley.  
  
I reached out to her. "Bra!" I ran to her and held her shoulder. I quickly let go. Something didn't feel right. She turned to me with blank eyes and I froze. She ignored me and continued out.  
  
She stopped at the end of the alley and gazed up at the sky. She suddenly powered up and flew with tremendous speed out of my sight.  
  
I cursed under my breath as I took off after her. She was so fast, I've never seen go so fast in all of my life. But she cut through the air with quick, stiff movements. I decided not to catch up to her, I wanted to see where she was going.  
  
We flew over a familiar neighborhood and she dived down. Something in my throat choked. It was Bra's former home. How could she have remembered something like this?  
  
She landed and I ran after her. I stopped as I saw her approach her house. She stood in front of the huge mansion, unmoving. I tiptoed behind her and watched.  
  
With one swift movement, she broke the hard, metal door and she still remained unfaltered even when the alarm went off. She entered the house and I followed cautiously.  
  
"No!" I yelled as I ran to her. This was what Vegeta had meant. The look in her eyes, the way she acted and her vicious dark self... How could I have been so stupid?  
  
She turned on me and snarled. She didn't even look human anymore, her eyes glowed, her hair was messed up and her face was deeply furrowed with this insane and blind anger.  
  
I was about to grab her before something caught my arm in mid-action.  
  
"Goten, stop."  
  
I turned and looked at him. "Vegeta...."  
  
He nodded. He looked at his other hand and my eyes followed his. He held a knife. Its blade glistened lightly in the moonlight that had shone through the busted door as his eyes met mine again.  
  
"You wouldn't..." I whispered in disbelief.  
  
Bra suddenly leapt after Vegeta and pinned him on the ground. Vegeta tried holding her off and resisted hitting her. He growled and called for Trunks. Trunks raced out of his room, only in boxers. He looked at me in confusion and then at his father.  
  
He pulled Bra off of Vegeta, but I could see the strain in his eyes. Bra whirled around and began hitting Trunks. I ran to help him.  
  
"STOP! FOOL!" Vegeta screamed at me. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! LEAVE IT TO US!" He pushed me out of the way to help Trunks.  
  
Trunks hit Bra in the head, hard. She fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was one of those dreams again. I was flying and flying....not knowing where I was going, but I finally landed near a house that looked familiar. Too familiar. I walked up to the door, curious. But before I could move again, it happened again. It took over my body and my soul.  
  
The world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with tears streaming down his eyes. "See what fate has done to us, Goten?" He looked at his sister, then at his bruises. "It has turned sister against brother, father against daughter." He cried softly.  
  
Bulma had come out to see all the commotion and was standing afar in silent shock. The tears in her eyes glistened sadly.  
  
Goten walked slowly to Bra's body. Vegeta bent down and felt her pulse. He looked at them with a paining look in his eyes. "She's still alive."  
  
He sighed and reached for his knife that had been kicked out of his hand and under a chair. He held it over Bra's body. His eyes met mine. "If I don't do this....." his voice was cut off by his tears.  
  
Trunks turned his back to the scene. He held his body defiantly. Goten still couldn't move, he was frozen; he couldn't turn away even if he wanted to.  
  
Vegeta knelt down and held his daughter, for one sweet, brief moment that seemed to have lasted for years. Bulma came over and smoothed down Bra's hair. She kissed her forehead and her tears flowed into Bra's hair.  
  
"Vegeta..." Goten said through numb lips. This all seemed like a dream. A horrible dream where, like in the fairy tales, the father, a king has to kill his only daughter to protect her from a eternal curse. But fairy tales weren't supposed to happen to them.  
  
Vegeta lifted his tear stained eyes to Goten's. "If I don't do this....she might kill us all."  
  
Vegeta buried his face in Bra's hair and he and Bulma held her.  
  
Then a voice, Bra's; floated into Goten's mind. He remembered when she had said it. They were in their favorite park, eating ice cream and talking lightly about their futures...their futures together. She had turned to him, her blue hair glowing, her eyes shining brightly. "If you love something, let it go." She had looked down at her hands and blushed. And as if on cue, two pure white doves flew overhead and streaked the crystal blue sky. She then lifted her head innocently. "And maybe if it was yours....she'll come back to you."  
  
She had no real reason to have said it; it had just woven into her lips.  
  
Goten closed his eyes tightly, till they hurt like hell. He opened them again and saw Vegeta, still holding her and Bulma sobbing as Trunks gently pulled her off of Bra.  
  
With one swift movement, one reflex with emotions of love and pain behind it plunged itself into her.  
  
It came out, bloody and shameless.  
  
Vegeta just stood there. Tears soaked his face and his shirt. Trunks cried quietly. Bulma threw herself back on Bra's body and hugged her body while she wept loudly. Goten couldn't speak. He had lost everything that night.  
  
Everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bra..." I finally whispered through dry, cracked lips. "If I love you, I really did let you go." I covered my tear soaked face. "I hope you come back to me...." I sobbed.  
  
Vegeta came up to me. He was so brave. He knew that her death was for the best. I shuddered. To kill his own daughter in return for the safety of his family....  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder. "It was for the best."  
  
I threw his hand off and ran out of the house; with the mourning stars and as the dying sun rose over the horizon. I ran blindly, tears flowing as quickly as my bleeding heart. I can't explain how I felt. But I had given up all hope. I wanted to die, then and there. I just wanted to die...  
  
*HONK!!!*  
  
I looked up and saw an upcoming car. Its headlights stung my eyes and I braced myself. Then, I let my body go limp and defenseless. It just wasn't worth it. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact. The driver continued to press his horn at me. I ignored him and just concentrated on Bra's beautiful face.  
  
For a moment there, I thought I could see her in front of me, smiling and touching my face. I reached out to feel her, but I grasped only air.  
  
I looked up at the dawning sky for the last time. Its rays cast a dying glow in my tears.  
  
"I'm coming for you, Bra."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thus, this ends our story. A pitiful tale of a girl, a long-forgotten race's curse and a fated lover.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks held his hands tightly in joy and excitement. Pan was about to give birth their first child. They had decided not to reveal the child's gender and leave it as a surprise.  
  
He looked eagerly as the doctor walked in, smiling.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!"  
  
Trunks jaw dropped. "Fate..." He whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know that I'm a HORRIBLE author, so I will do some constructive criticism on myself so all you meanies can be spared of the work. I can't weave events very well and I often throw in characters that are of only a small use. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of it! 


End file.
